We're family It's an occupational hazard
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: The Vikings were a tough people. They could not afford weaklings amongst them. Therefor, all the sick or to small babies were put to their deaths. But when the heir to the throne turns out to be one of them, Stoick, nor Valka will have it that way. One shot for now.


**A/N: Just a short story I couldn't get out of my head after my sister just got an (ADORABLE) baby :)**

Stoick paced back and fourth downstairs. He could hear the screams coming from the open loft but he wasn't allowed up. The Chiefs heartbeat was racing as he was really worried.

In his life, he'd witnessed a few of these. But never before had it taken this much time. They'd managed to find five different healers to help with the birth, as it not only was troublesome. It was a special occasion. An heir was being born.

Every thumb Stoick had was being held. After two miscarriages, he didn't know if he, nor Valka would have the heart for another try.

So when one of the healers, a blonde middle age and bulky woman, came down with a sad expression, Stoicks heart broke in a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry, chief," she said as she wiped her hands at her apron. Stoick stumbled back and took his huge hand over his face with a broken nod. "It's still alive though," the healer said, but far from cheerfully. That sent a million of questions through the mans head. The first thing he felt was shock. The child's alive? After two stillborn babies, this one was breathing? But why hadn't she told him then? That's great news! The next was fear and confusion: then why did the woman act like this? And if the child was alive, then why couldn't he hear it's cries?!

Stoick needed an answer to his questions and he wanted to make sure Valka was alright at the same time. So without even noticing that the healer protested he pushed past her and took the stairs two at a time.

When he got up there, the first thing he saw was two healers making their way down the stairs, giving silent condolences. The third, Mary, was washing the last of their tools upstairs as Gothi stood near Valka. His wife sat in the bed they'd moved up for this special occasion. She was cradling what he assumed was the baby, tightly in her arms. It was shielded by a thick, brown blanket. Valka still looked very taken from the hard birth, as tear streakes, new and old was on her cheeks, mixed with sweat. Though she smiled brightly down at the child. When she heard Stoick she looked up and beamed brighter.

"He's alive, Stoick! He's alive!" Valka whisper shouted as she gently caressed the content of the blanket. Stoick grinned widely, forgetting the earlier conversation and all his troubles flew out the window. A boy.

Stoick had always wanted a boy. And now he had one. A heir to the throne of Berk. His own baby boy.

Stoick rushed over eager to see his child, but when he got to the edge of the bed... Well, his troubles returned from the window and hit him hard in his head.

The baby's head was covered with thin, soft russet hair. He'd a button nose and already rosy cheeks. But the main problem was what caught his eye immediately.

He'd expected the baby to be small. After all it was slightly above three months early. But this small?! Never in the history of Berk, he could have imagined something looking this small and just... fragile!

The next thing the Viking took notice of was that the baby wasn't screaming. His small, tiny breaths were there indeed, but otherwise not a sound could be heard. That was another thing Stoick had never seen from a newborn. Shouldn't they scream at birth?

"Isn't he wonderful?" Valka whispered as she kissed the small forehead. Stoick didn't know how to answer. It was so tiny! Couldn't she see that?

"Stoick?" Valka said as she didn't receive an answer. "He's beautiful," she stated quietly and held a little tighter.

Stoick was just about to answer, what, he did not know, when Mary beat him to it. "I'm sorry Stoick."

As she said it she walked closer to the bed and made a move to grab the newborn. Valka almost screamed out and scooted away.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed, trying to not disturb her baby.

The healer gave her a confused look as Gothi observed quietly from the corner. Well, she was always quiet but... "Valka. He's a runt. He won't survive the night, much less the week," Mary said both firmly and gently.

"B-but he's alive! He-he is breathing!" Valka cried and tightened her grip even more.

"Don't be foolish Valka," Mary said and made another grab for the bundle. Valka screamed out this time and tried in vain to protect her new treasure. As Stoick saw this his anger went overloaded and he forcefully pushed the woman away.

"What do you think you're doing to my family?!"

"Stoick..." Mary sighed. "It. Won't. Live," she declared.

"He. Will," Stoick sneered back. " **He'** s a Haddock!"

"Stoick. As the chief you know very well that we can't afford weaklings. Especially not as an heir! I'm sorry but it has to be put down," she said, although by now she sounded more irritated than actually sorry.

"You touch my wife or my son, and you'll be of this island faster than Barnstadht," Stoick threatened and put a protective hand on Valkas shoulder.

Mary opened her mouth but hen Gothi stepped in between the Vikings, quieting them both down.

Gothi then slowly arrived at the bedside before taking a long look at the sleeping baby. In the end she nodded towards the new parents. Then she gestured Mary out of there. The young healer was confused as it for her was obvious such a weak child couldn't possibly survive the winter. But with fear for being shipped of the island, the woman eventually complied.

Gothi as well doubted that the baby would survive. But she also doubted even more that the parents would let he child be left for it's death. So with a quiet prayer towards the gods to protect this child, Gothi nodded with a small smile before also she leaving.

Valka looked sadly after the two healers before looking down at her baby.

"Stoick..." She started with tears now blocking her throat.

"He'll be fine Valka," her husband tried to reassure.

"But he's so small..." She whispered as if she just now noticed that.

"He's a Hiccup. For now. But don't worry," Stoick said and smiled. "In time... _He'll be the strongest of them all."_


End file.
